


Rabbit Heart (Raise it Up)

by kitsunesongs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Shifters, Animal Traits, Differing ways of treating prey animals born into Shinobi clan, GrizzlyBear!Hashirama, Heats, Lion!Butsuma, Lion!Kawarama, M/M, Mokuton, Predator/Prey, Rabbit!Tobirama, Rp turned to story, Second Soul - Freeform, Shinobi are all predators, Uchiha vs Senju, Worldbuilding, civilians are prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/pseuds/kitsunesongs
Summary: An RP Between Robininthelabyrinth (nierjseki) and KitsuneSongs, edited into a story by KitsuneSongs.Tobirama, whose second soul is that of a rabbit, the most prey of prey creatures, is used to being considered as useless by his clan - even his father, and his last surviving little brother, Kawarama, both Lion's. After all, only predator shifters are able to become shinobi, and so Tobirama is only useful as marriage material to solidify and alliance - to anyone but his older brother, Hashirama. And then Hashirama makes a friend, a wolf named Madara...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robininthelabyrinth (nirejseki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts).

Hashirama couldn't wait to tell Tobirama all about his new friend. He'd never really had friends, not really - his close cousins didn't count, and the more distant members of his clan always insisted on calling him _Hashirama-sama _or _young master_ and you couldn’t really be proper friends with someone who was always thinking about your position first and your person second, or so Hashirama thought.

Lucky for him that he always had Tobirama to confide in - he might have died of loneliness otherwise.

And now: a friend, a real friend! One that doesn't know who Hashirama is, which means he won't turn all stiff and formal and talk about how his parents were very happy that they became acquainted and how sorry he was for shoving, which was stupid because Hashirama _likes_ a bit of friendly shoving. Madara'd even thrown him into a pond by the river in a fit of temper before helping him out; how wonderful! He just needs to make sure that Madara keeps not knowing who Hashirama is - and since Hashirama knows he's no good at subtlety himself, that means getting Tobirama's advice on how to go about doing that.

Tobirama's absolutely brilliant, his wonderful clever little brother, and no matter what their father says about how useless rabbits are when born into a shinobi family Hashirama knew his brother was an absolute treasure – maybe even a genius. That's why Hashirama's been teaching him ninjutsu all these years, and look: rabbit or not, Tobirama's picked it up beautifully. Yes, Tobirama would be able to help him. Hashirama was sure of it.

"Hey, Tobirama!" he called happily, finding Tobirama - as expected - in their private practice ground that Tobirama hid away so very cleverly. He was surprised Tobirama was just sitting there rather than practicing the way he usually was, but he didn’t think too much of it – maybe he got tired. He rushed over to gather Tobirama into his arms for a quick hug.

"What were you practicing today? You want to try out your new jutsu on me?" Hashirama didn't mind being Tobirama's guinea pig: his wounds healed fast, faster than anyone he knew, and he never had scars. It was a good thing, too, because otherwise he wouldn't be able to hide the marks left over from training with his father from Tobirama, who would only worry...

Tobirama wasn't sure how long he’d been sitting there after overhearing Kawarama talking about – about how – about how he’d make a better Clan Heir then Hashirama. He'd been frozen, horrified, mind racing along the trails of what ifs - for Kawarama to say that so openly meant he'd thought it before and knew he could say it and he knew father wouldn't mind - and he wouldn't, father was open in his opinions of his children.

Tobirama, a prey creature, was useful only to be thrown at some other clan in a marriage alliance.

Hashirama, a bear, was slightly better, being a predator, and tough – but lazy and hedonistic and sentimental and weak. (Weak for being sad at their youngest brother’s death, for speaking up against it, for saying that sending children out to die was _wrong_ – Hashirama wasn't weak. He was the strongest person Tobirama knew.)

And then – Kawarama. The favorite. The lion, like his father. The one who hated the Uchiha and copied his father's opinions on everything (like on Tobirama. It didn't hurt.)

That meant father was probably thinking the same thing. But Hashirama was stronger than Kawarama, so an open challenge wouldn't work, and as the first born and the child of Butsuma's main wife, like Tobirama, so Butsuma couldn't just throw him aside...so if he couldn't get rid of Hashirama openly then - then -

And then Hashirama was there, ridiculous bowl cut and shining eyes and bright smile and scooping Tobirama into a hug and Tobirama nestled close, nuzzling his big brother and breathing in his unique scent and clutching at his clothes. "Anija," Tobirama said, trying not to cry.

If Butsuma couldn't get rid of Hashirama openly – he’d get rid of him quietly.

And Hashirama, trusting, kind Hashirama, wouldn't see it coming.

Hashirama's smile faded immediately, replaced with worry.

"Is something wrong?" he asked anxiously. "Did something happen?"

Nothing had seemed wrong in the compound when he'd come in. So what would be the matter? The only thing that got Tobirama upset enough to show it were things like what happened to Itama...Hashirama's eyes went wide.

"Don't tell me Father wants to send Kawarama on a mission! Not so soon after - don't worry, Tobirama. I'll go and tell Father that I'll take it in Kawarama's place. I'm stronger than he is, so it'll be fine. He won't be in any danger." Sure, he was a bit sad that he'd miss Madara for a few days, but it's okay; they'd both agreed to come regularly to the riverside, and to not mind any unexplained absences. Life is always unpredictable, after all.

Tobirama's head snapped up as his ears went back. "No!" No, he couldn’t –

"Father isn't – it’s nothing like that,” Tobirama said hurriedly. “I just...heard something a bit disturbing. Do not, under _any circumstances_ go to Father for a mission. In fact, if he gives you a mission, come tell me immediately!"

So Tobirama could sneak out behind him. He'd never actually had to put his brother’s lessons to use before now, but he was sure he could manage.

He took a deep breath and pulled away from Hashirama, pulling composure around him like a cloak.

"Now, what had you so happy before I disturbed you? Surely you're not _that_ excited to test out my new jutsu?" Tobirama teased gently.

Hashirama loved being teased by his normally stern brother but was still worried. Heard something? No asking for missions? That was rather unlike Tobirama's usual advice, which was to at least _try_ to behave like a good son. Still, if Tobirama asked, there was nothing Hashirama wouldn't do.

"Okay, Tobirama," he said obediently. "I won't ask for any new missions, and I'll tell you right away if I have any new ones if I can. But you're sure you're all right? Don't tell me someone said something about you being a rabbit again! I told everyone I'd thrash them if they did." Oops, he hadn't told Tobirama that when he'd done it the first time, and he hadn't meant to say it now – not that he didn't think Tobirama couldn't figure out why suddenly all the bullying had stopped, but at least he hadn't admitted it. Clearly, it's time to change the subject fast. And what a great subject he has to change to! "And, uh, actually, no! It was something new - something wonderful, actually! I made a friend!"

Tobirama couldn't help the small smile as Hashirama spilled that he'd been responsible for the lack of bullying that had been happening lately. Not that he hadn't already known – it would take an idiot not to put the pieces together when the boys who had pulled his ears and laughed at him and called him names suddenly cowered away from him and Hashirama suddenly looked very smug. But before he could say anything – and hopefully get Hashirama away from the topic of what he'd heard – Hashirama kept talking and Tobirama's smile faded, though he made sure not to frown.

Hashirama beamed at the memory of it. It was very exciting! "He doesn't know who I am at all," he continued, "so he's not formal and awful, and he even shoved me into a pond -"

It suddenly occurred to Hashirama that that might not be as much of a selling point for Tobirama as it is for him, and he did want Tobirama to have a good impression of Madara.

"- uh, that is, before helping me out. He's really very nice. We've agreed to keep meeting up, but I need your help - I can't let him find out I'm the heir, or else it'll all be ruined. Can you help me?"

"He threw you in a pond? Clearly, he knows how to deal with idiot bears," Tobirama said lightly, deliberately keeping his tone still gentle and teasing. "And of course, Anija, you know I'll always help you." Even if it was to go off and meet some strange boy who made Hashirama smile so brightly and would probably take all of his attention.

"It shouldn't be hard - most people don't expect someone like you to be the heir to one of the most powerful ninja clans in the country. It's probably the hair," Tobirama couldn't resist adding, teasing more real this time.

"Is he a Senju?” he continued. “Or from one of the allied clans?" Probably not, if he didn't recognize Hashirama on sight. A neutral clan then? Then a worrying thought hit him. "He's a predator, right? You're sure he's not dangerous?" Had Kawarama had felt so at ease saying he should be a better heir than Hashirama because Butsuma had already set a trap for his eldest son?

Putting aside everything else Tobirama had said, Hashirama focused on what was truly important and clutched at his hair.

"It's not my fault it falls like this," he exclaimed, aggrieved. "It'll look perfectly nice when it's a little longer, I think -" Butsuma never let him grow it out so he didn't actually know, but he was sure it would. "- and I'll grow into it one day, really!"

Tobirama is giving him that Look again. The judgy one. Hashirama stuck his tongue out at him, but he couldn't help smiling. His brother loved him, and he loved him back.

Funnily enough, Tobirama was pretty sure that Hashirama _would_ look good in that style once it was grown out, and he had no doubt Hashirama would grow it as soon as he could - that is, as soon as Butsuma wasn't around. But until then, it was his solemn duty as a little brother to make fun of him, so he just crossed his arms and gave him his best doubtful look.

"I'm glad you'll help me, Tobirama, really. And no, he's not a Senju – I’m actually not sure what clan he's from? All I know is that he's a canine of some variety." It was sometimes hard to tell with canines, especially when they were younger. "Maybe a wolf? And he's not dangerous at all. He's just a little older than me, and very ticklish, actually. Not scary at all. You don't need to be worried. You really think I'll be able to keep him from finding out?"

Tobirama frowned, thinking. Not a Senju or an ally, and a wolf? Tobirama immediately thought of the Uchiha but – surely even Hashirama would notice if his new friend was one of the enemy clan, wouldn't he? (the clan that had killed Itama - don't think about it.) He might _ignore _it for the sake of their friendship, but he would_ notice_...right?

"He's ticklish? Ah. Now I see why he threw you in the pond." Tobirama said dryly. He was also ticklish, and suddenly felt a great deal of common feeling for the strange boy his brother had befriended, which soothed the sting of jealousy a little bit.

Only a little bit though.

Hashirama was his, the only one who loved him since Itama had died and Kawarama had started following in Father's footsteps. His older brother, his best friend – the man he considered, in his heart of hearts, the perfect mate. For someone else to suddenly be there, taking his time and attention and affection – clearly Tobirama had to go to these meetings as well. To make sure Hashirama was safe, obviously. No other reason.

"Mm-hmm, it should be easy,” Tobirama continued answering, turning his thoughts away from his worries. “Just don't wear anything fancy, don't speak like an heir or bring up anything only an heir could know or act like an heir in any way and you'll be fine. And you've never acted like the proper Senju Clan Heir in your life, so it won't be hard!" Tobirama dodged the elbow Hashirama tried to get him with as punishment for that comment and smirked cheekily at him, one ear flopping back as his other ear tilted towards Hashirama and his nose twitched in excitement. "Oh, you want to spar? Excellent! It means I can test out a new Jutsu!"

Hashirama laughed brightly. His favorite person would be helping him make a friend to keep – how wonderful! He hoped that Tobirama would one day want to meet Madara: he'd already told Madara all about his wonderful younger brother (leaving out the rabbit business, since who knew how he would take it), and he really hoped they'll like each other. "He deserved the tickling," he proclaimed. "And you do too -" He darted forward, hands extended. "Try your new jutsu on me if you have the breath to!"

Tobirama ducked away, laughing, and for a moment the subject of Hashirama’s new friend was shelved, and they were just two brother’s playing happily in the sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t that Hashirama didn't know that Tobirama had been following him to the river. Tobirama had learned very well how to be as sneaky as any proper shinobi, and if it was anyone else, Hashirama was sure he would've gone undiscovered, but Hashirama's always had a strange sixth sense for where people were, as long as there were plants around.

It sometimes felt like they were calling out his name, eagerly telling him all sorts of things...but that was absurd, of course. Who would think of talking to plants? So, he never mentioned it. He didn’t want anyone to think he'd lost his mind, after all, and if he told Tobirama, he'd just worry about him. Tobirama always worried about him...which made telling him what Hashirama had started to suspect even worse.

Hashirama sighed, but there was no point in putting it off. If Tobirama intended to keep following him to the river, and there was no chance his stubborn brother would give up on that, he needed to know in case something went wrong. So he had to tell him. He just hoped Tobirama would know what to do about it...

"Tobirama?" he asked quietly from the door. He didn't want to interrupt if Tobirama was busy working on seals or a new jutsu, which he preferred to do in privacy. And privacy was hard enough to get, given that they shared a room together – long past the age when it was appropriate, really. But the private room Butsuma had given for his useless son wasn't worth anything, cold and miserable, so Hashirama had pretended that he'd really needed to use it as storage and then, as compensation, offered his own room to Tobirama to share in the meantime; after all, Butsuma couldn't deprive his own heir of a decent room. So it was left to Hashirama to curb his own impulses to spread around everywhere and try to respect his brother as much as possible. "Do you have a minute? If you're busy, I can come back later."

Tobirama looked up from the scroll he was reading and put it to the side.

"Of course," he answered, shuffling over in his futon so there was room enough for Hashirama to sit next to him. Tobirama would always have time for his brother – especially when he looked so uncertain and worried.

"Is something wrong?" Tobirama frowned, trying to think of what it might be. "Is Kawarama –?"

Kawarama may not love Tobirama anymore, but Tobirama would always love him, had loved him since he'd been born and placed in Tobirama's arms. Him and Itama. When they had been younger, too young for training, it had been Tobirama that had basically raised them. Tobirama that had held them, that had fed them, played with them, healed their scrapes and bruises and whipped away tears and told them stories and made up games for them to play and sang them to sleep. Even after they’d started growing enough that father had started training them, it had still been Tobirama that fed them and cleaned up after them and hugged them and healed them and comforted them when they were in pain from the too harsh training. In all the ways that mattered, they had basically been his children – but Kawarama, a lion like father, had started receiving more of the man’s praise and attention as Hashirama had shown himself to be ‘unsuitable’ for what the man wanted in an heir, and Kawarama had spent less and less time with Tobirama.

Kawarama spent most of his time with father now, and when he looked at Tobirama it was with the same dismissive scorn as Butsuma. Tobirama tried to tell himself it didn’t hurt and ignored how many times he’d cried himself to sleep in Hashirama’s arms over it. If he'd been trained to be a ninja like his brothers perhaps Tobirama would have been better able to hide his worries, focus on the present not the future – but he hadn't been, had never had to kill his heart to keep his head, and so he had sought his brother’s comfort freely.

"Kawarama's fine," Hashirama said at once, though he frowned. "Well, I mean, physically he's fine; he's not been sent on any missions or anything. But for some reason recently he's been, uh, weird, I guess?" Always saying strange and sullen things, being sarcastic and rude, even shoving his way past Hashirama whenever he could, sometimes even throwing things at Hashirama's head...

“I think that's just him starting to become a teenager, though?” He shrugged. He'd tried to love Kawarama the way he loved Tobirama, really he did, but he'd been dragged away to the battlefield so often during Kawarama's childhood that he’d just never formed the same unbreakable bond he had with Tobirama.

Tobirama frowned as his heart tightened miserably in his chest at the reminder of Kawarama’s changed nature. Tobirama might not be a predator, or a proper shinobi, but he was an incredible sensor, had been since birth. He had _felt_ Itama's chakra flare in pain and fear and a desperate cry for _someone, anyone, please –!_ and then fade into nothingness, a hole in the fabric of the world where he used to be. To then lose Kawarama as well…it hurt.

And it was Itama’s death that had lost him Kawarama as well, Tobirama was certain. Before that, Kawarama might have started mimicking Butsuma's words about useless rabbits, but it was only after that he'd started glaring at Hashirama, who had been closest, and failed to save their youngest brother. Kawarama had been consumed with hatred for the Uchiha, and fury at Hashirama’s ‘weakness’ – and he had no room in his heart for anything but hatred and lust for power and revenge. Certainly no room for a useless rabbit.

"Becoming a teenager...yes, I'm sure that's all it is,” Tobirama agreed softly.

Hashirama settled down next to Tobirama on the futon, managed to sit properly for exactly five seconds, before promptly giving up and throwing himself down. Soon, his head was on Tobirama's thigh and his legs were braced vertically up the wall because there was no room for them to go sideways. He could do those sorts of weird poses because he only had a stubby little bear tail.

"So," he said, then stopped. How to even start with this?

Hashirama's silliness took Tobirama from his melancholy as always, and he hid a smile behind a turned head as he reached down and started running his fingers through Hashirama's soft hair, occasionally stroking his furred bear ears. Tobirama had had a suspicion for a while now about the form of Hashirama's second soul and had been looking up scientific papers and pictures of the bears that populated fire country, but he didn't tell anyone about it. It would serve Butsuma and those other annoying Senju who looked down on Hashirama right if he was right, and Tobirama looked forward to it with anticipatory glee.

"Yes?" he prompted.

Hashirama sighed happily as Tobirama stroked his sensitive ears. They weren’t quite the right shape for a typical black bear, which sometimes worried him, but Tobirama always assured him that he'd be fine, and Hashirama could never stand to complain when Tobirama was around. After all, he was still a predator...

"I think Madara might be an Uchiha," his mouth said while his thoughts were elsewhere, and he slapped his hand over his mouth in horror at himself. He hadn't meant to be so blunt!

Tobirama's hand paused in its stroking as he digested that. Hidden from view, his other hand trembled before he curled it into a fist to stop it. An Uchiha...like the _hot-oil-slick-sparks_ of the men who had killed Itama. Madara's chakra hadn't felt like that, all dirty and disgusting – his felt like a bonfire, warm and burning and barely under control, but were there similarities? Maybe. And the Uchiha were known fire types, and Madara's looks matched, and he always came from the west side of the river where Uchiha lands were...

It made sense. How had he not realized before now!?

Tobirama took in a deep, shaky breath. "Are you sure? And – do you think he knows you're a Senju? Knows _who_ you are?"

Somehow Tobirama didn’t think so – the boy he'd spied on had seemed too bold and brash and open to be able to hide and lie and strike when his opponents back was turned like that, and if that had been his goal there had been plenty of opportunities that he hadn't taken.

"I don't think so," Hashirama said with a sigh. "I've been trying very hard to listen to your rules not to give away anything…but I still like him, Tobirama. He's not like the ones in his clan who – he’s not like them. Just like you and me aren't like the frontier line." That was a euphemism for Butsuma's own child-killing squad, though their numbers were (luckily) greatly diminished from the past. "Do I have to stop being friends with him? You've seen him plenty, watching us all the time: what do you think?" Hashirama knew Tobirama didn't know he knew he was there – he never mentioned the things the plants tell him, just in case someone thought he'd gone mad – but giving his brother face for his really quite excellent hiding skills was less important than getting an answer.

Tobirama's skin was so pale that it showed his blush easily. Of course, Hashirama had known he was there, how arrogant he had been to think he, a rabbit, a prey animal, could get one over a predator! Stupid. The reminder of his inadequacy (not-good-enough-never-good-enough) burned but he did his best to ignore it for now. There were more important things.

Hashirama trusted his opinions, always laughingly said that Tobirama was much smarter than him so he should listen – and more than that, Hashirama loved him. If Tobirama said that he thought Hashirama should stop seeing Madara, he'd probably do it, and then he'd have his brother back, all to himself – and sad. Lonely. Missing his friend.

Tobirama sighed and closed his eyes. "No, you don't have to."

It was inevitable, after all, for Hashirama to grow away from him and his love. Kawarama had after all, and Itama had started to as well before he'd died. In the end, it wasn't Tobirama's place to stand between predators. Or among them. No matter how much he wanted to.

Hashirama nodded then fixed his eyes on the ceiling and said quietly, "...do you want to meet him? I – you don't have to if you don't want to, but I tell him about you all the time and he thinks you're really neat. You're so smart and great, I'm sure he'll love you too – but only if you want. It's up to you."

Hashirama's heart ached so much sometimes, knowing his brother never felt like he belonged – knowing his brother didn't really believe Hashirama's words of praise. Didn't believe in Hashirama, really, and that hurt a lot, but Hashirama knew it was his own fault. If only he was less silly, not always dreaming, maybe Tobirama would believe in him. But since he couldn't do that, he'd just have to hope Madara really did see Tobirama's value. And if he didn't, well, Hashirama would punch him till he did.

Tobirama looked down at Hashirama so fast his ears flopped, eyes wide in surprise.

"You want me to meet your friend? Wait – you talk to him about me?" Tobirama had never gotten close enough to hear what they were saying. Knowing that Hashirama had spent some of his precious time off talking about _him_ it made his cheeks flush again, in pleased embarrassment this time, and Tobirama couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'd like that." And if Madara wasn’t what he seemed, was a threat to his brother – well, Tobirama had realized a long time ago that predators never suspected prey animals could possibly be threats. He’d never killed anyone before – but for Hashirama, he could. For Hashirama, he _would._

"Of course I talk to him about you! You're my favorite person in the whole world!" Hashirama exclaimed, utterly delighted. Tobirama agreed! Tobirama, who hated the Uchiha like fire! Surely if Tobirama could like Madara, that meant their friendship was meant to be.

Tobirama smiled slightly at being called Hashirama's favorite person as Hashirama continued.

"Besides, you can determine for sure if he's up to anything. You know I'm no good at that," Hashirama said, shrugging. "I mean, more than all the other shinobi things I'm bad at..."

Father was always telling him he was a disgrace, even though Hashirama really did try his best. He could beat just about anyone in their clan at ninjutsu or taijutsu or even kenjutsu, but he's a failure and useless and a good-for-nothing, all because he's too much of a weakling to kill without regret. He'd heard it so many times that he'd just accepted it as truth by now, but he comforted himself with one thing: they all liked to say he was as useless as his rabbit brother, but Hashirama knew Tobirama wasn't useless, so if you think about it the right way, it was _almost_ like they were actually complimenting him!

Tobirama rolled his eyes. "So, nothing then? Anija I keep telling you – kindness and compassion are not weakness. Actually, it shows you’re stronger than anyone because it’s harder to fight someone without killing them."

Tobirama had no doubt that, in a century or so, people would remember Hashirama as a visionary and idealist and incredibly strong shinobi. He doubted future people would even know Butsuma's name.

"Sure, Tobirama. Whatever you say..." Hashirama rolled his eyes a little at Tobirama's praise, though he smiled. It was nice of Tobirama to lie to comfort him. No one he knew valued kindness over strength; no one but himself, Tobirama and Madara, and they were obviously outliers. Sure, he and Madara had talked about rebuilding the world in their image – making a place where children didn't have to go to war, didn't have to die, where kindness could thrive – but that was just a dream right now.

Tobirama tugged lightly on a strand of Hashirama’s hair punishment for doubting him, then considered Hashirama’s request, nodding briskly to himself as he made his decision. "I'll come and meet him." And he would keep a very close eye on him. "You told him about me – even that I'm a rabbit, and an albino?"

"I'm glad you're coming.” Hashirama smiled up at him. “And I'm not _that_ much of an idiot, Tobirama: I told him your second soul was a species that was disfavored in my clan, and that your appearance was different from the norm, but also that your appearance is the least of who you are. Which it is. I'd love you just the same even if you were a tiger."

If Tobirama had been a tiger, father would have (loved) appreciated him more, trained him, and Tobirama would be allowed out of the compound on missions, would be able to defend his brothers. But Tobirama didn't say that.

"What, you don't think I would make a good tiger?" He ever so gently tugged one of Hashirama's ears. "I'm pretty sure a tiger could _eat_ a bear, you know." And it was good that Hashirama had kept it a secret. It meant Tobirama could get a good look at Madara's honest reaction to him without the other boy having time to prepare himself. If he was the type to bully a prey animal, or recoil from someone who looked like a haunted corpse, then Hashirama would drop his friendship then and there and they wouldn't need to worry about what he might be.

"You're certainly fierce enough to be a tiger already," Hashirama said, grinning up at him. The smile twisted and got a little more fake a second later, when Tobirama mentions the relationship between tigers and bears. He was just joking, Hashirama knew, and yet – he couldn’t help but add, just a touch bitterly, "If you were a tiger, Father would probably encourage you." He hoped he'd managed to keep his face and voice ambiguous enough that Tobirama thinks he means only that Butsuma would actually appreciate him, rather than what he actually means: that if Butsuma had two children he was proud of, an heir and a spare, he would have asked Tobirama to take Hashirama's place as heir. And according to predator custom, that _would_ involve killing – and eating, too, to make sure the strength of the previous heir was absorbed by the new one.

(Hashirama knows he would, because Butsuma has all but said as much, whispering it into his ear when Hashirama is on his knees, sick with exhaustion, after another 'training' session that didn't seem to really teach him anything other than how to keep going despite pain. It's a good thing Hashirama heals so quickly, or else Tobirama would _know_ about those training sessions and then Tobirama would do something to try to protect him and that would be all the excuse Butsuma would need to get rid of them both. It makes Hashirama sick to his stomach: that he has to be _grateful_ that his brother isn't what Hashirama knows he desperately wishes he was, grateful that Itama who he had loved had died young enough not to be a threat, grateful that there was only Kawarama around and that Butsuma isn't willing to weaken their forces by eliminating Hashirama. At least Kawarama hasn't been told what Butsuma thinks on the matter, or else why would he still smile at Hashirama sometimes? Why would he still insist on bringing him food before missions, on helping to prepare his weapons, all the things a good comrade-in-arms would do but which Hashirama doesn't really need because Tobirama does it all for him already?)

"Even if he did, I wouldn't do it." Tobirama rolled his eyes. And anyway, even if he was a predator, he'd still be an albino, he acknowledged to himself, and therefore still not worthy of any praise or attention, so it was pointless to think about.

His thoughts are depressing him again, Hashirama thought, and decided to banish them. "So – tomorrow?" he said instead before Tobirama could comment. "I haven't told him you're coming, but you can just do your usual thing and then I'll ask you to come out; does that work?"

Tobirama started stroking Hashirama's hair again in order to bring him out of whatever dark thoughts were plaguing him, as sometimes happened. Tobirama never knew what brought it on, but he was usually able to help bring him out of it.

"I have a better idea," he said, eyes gleaming mischievously. "Don't call out to me – I bet if you don't I can take him by surprise." And possibly push him into the river, as Tobirama had seen him do to Hashirama many, many times.

Hashirama laughed a little, his mood brightening. "He'll probably attack you, but you can dodge," he said confidently. "Between you and me, there's no one we can't deal with. Anyway, we have a plan. What are you reading? Some new method of destroying the world, math, or both?"

Tobirama couldn't help but smile back, as helpless as a plant turning towards the sun, even as he lightly whupped Hashirama with his scroll. "That's not all I read! Just because you never read _anything_ –"

It dissolved into playful tussling, as usual, and Tobirama laughed.


End file.
